Cloud, SaaS and web applications are increasingly adopted by enterprises. Using hosted services can expose security issues due to the fact that these services typically store information (often confidential) outside the corporate firewall. This shift towards cloud, SaaS and web applications has forced enterprise to search for mechanisms to independently secure these systems. In securing these systems, enterprises are using Suffix Proxy servers. The major constraint with suffix proxy servers is that as remote infrastructure changes location and subdomains, additional SSL certificates are required. For complicated cloud, SaaS and web applications the number of certificates or certificate subject alternative names can be extensive. In addition, SSL certificate infrastructure only allows a single level of wildcard certificate. This means that secure communications can be impossible without a certificate for every possible combination of URL subdomains. Complex geographically distributed applications make extensive use of subdomains for traffic routing, load balancing and redundancy. To effectively suffix these services, some conventional approaches require that an enterprise must know in advance every possible subdomain and have a certificate or entry within the certificate for every possible combination.